Nowadays, due to their daily life or diet, people could easily suffer from chronic diseases, such as high blood sugar hypertension or high cholesterol. Due to the increasing amount of people who may suffered from such diseases, more people decided spontaneously to purchase a portable blood detector such as a glucose meter for monitoring their physical and health conditions in real time.
Further, with the advance of medical technology, more and more health caring appliances are introduced in the market. One example is a real-time remote monitoring and caring system. It can be implemented by detectors which are carried by elder people. The detector is able to detect and transmit signals in wireless manner to call the emergent medical technician to assist them, when an accident has occurred (i.e. tumble).
The detectors determine the tumble normally according to the variation in acceleration. Such determination is preset by default programs or predetermined. However, even though some detectors could be customized for individual desired, most customizations are establish based on user's appearances (e.g. height, weight or age) and cannot be adjusted dynamically according to their health condition.
Therefore, there is a need for an approach to provide a device, a method or both for biological monitoring that also integrates the remote health care system with dynamically adjustment based on the health condition. Therefore, people not only understand their healthy condition, but also adjust the monitoring setting according to their healthy condition for a precisely monitoring measurement and care.